Im Done Cleaning
by 102faith103
Summary: Kid has not cleaned the way he's supposed too, when his father sends him on a mission as punishment he is captured. What will it take to get him back? Furious father; rape; yaoi: BlackstarXKidXSoul.
1. Chapter 1

once again..sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammer...i just get bored and write these... whatever..

"done with da room cleaning, Kid?" Death cherped as he peaked his head in his teenage sons room. Kid turned to him.

"Im sure you'll find everything in it's place and symmetrical." He said with much confidence with his hands behind his back, eyes closed. His father looked around making sure his son was being true.  
He finally turned to his son.

"Well! Everything seems to be in it's place. But.." his father slurred off.

"But?"

"I saw that tissue Under your bed, and you did not fold it symmetrical." death spoke.  
:D :D

"Really! How could I have missed that! I-I checked everything! Father I am deeply so so sorry! I-!"

"Thats enough Kid..it wasn't a big mistake but you are the heir to me..so there must be a punishment involved."

Kid was on the verge of tears.

"Of course father."

"Theres this mission up in ghost town, of killings. Just go check them out and that's it! Easy huh?"

Kid stared at him.  
'that's it?..why..why he's sparing my life! I am greatful father!' kid sang in his head.

"I will complete this mission!" Kid said and ran past his father.

"what a strange child.." Death laughed.

"Patty. Liz. We are leaving, cmon let's go." kid said walking out.  
Patty screached in happyness as Liz groaned in annyonce,

"where to now? Can't you see I'm tired?" Liz cried.

"Dont complain, we'll be done in no time." Kid exclaimed.

As they went to Ghost Town it had already turned dark,no one was on the streets so it was also very quite.

"creepy place.." Patty said walking with her sister as Kid was up ahead.

"Kid cmon, slow down won't ya? It's dark we might loose you." Liz said.

Kid suddenly stopped.

"Thank god! I thought you'd neve-"

"Shh." Kid said cutting her off.  
"Did you hear that?"

Liz listened carefully.

"it sounds like...laughs?" She said confused. Kid was about ready to grab his two pistols when they were all grabbed apart. Kid looked up and saw a large man holding him tight making sure he didn't run.

'Did this guy really think he could take him?' Kid laughed mentally. Kid kicked around and got out of the mans grip but felt another pair of strong arms grab him.

'i didn't even feel some other soul here! What the hells going on?' Kid thought.

Liz and Patty were in the arms of two big men and before they knew it they were chained together before they could move.

"Please don't rape us!" Liz cried.  
The men looked at her.

"Why the hell would we rape YOU?" the men laughed.

Liz looked confused. 'What's going on here..'

"release me!" Kid yelled thrashing around as the man pinned him too the wall. The other man stepped foward to them. Kid didn't understand, he felt week, unable to use his power against them.  
All of a sudden another man poofed out with a knife in his hand.

"You think you can kill me? I am death!" Kid said

"Why kill something as precious as you, you are the son of death after all." the man with the knife said and started cutting away Kids jacket.  
Kids eyes widenend.

"what the hell are you doing?" Kid shouted and started to struggle once more.  
The men smiled.

Liz and Patty were sitting there. Where was Kid? He should of beat them by now.

"We don't really need you. Your free to go." the man said.  
Then the chains binding them together just disappeared. Liz got up along with Patty and ran. They ran around looking for Kid everywhere but he was no where to be seen. They paniced and ran back to the school.

"What do you mean they carried him away? Where is my son!" Death yelled.  
Liz wanted to shit her pants, she'd never seen death this mad before.

Kid started screaming but not for help, no he was to high for that.  
The men finally cut away all his cloths leaving him naked.  
Kid wanted to cry but he couldn't.

"Why have you taken my cloths off? I...I don't understand." Kid said in a low voice.  
The men laughed. This boy had known nothing of what was REALLY happening.

"Such a cute boy, we'll be happy to take your innocence." the men said.  
Kid didn't understand.  
Then he was broken. Just by one small act.  
The men thrusted up into Kid and kid screamed loud. And I mean loud. Blood started to gush out of his unprepared virgin hole.

"wow your bleeding a lot.. And your so god damn tight." the man said thrusting in and out hard.

"TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE TAKE IT OUT! IT HURTS! PLEASE IT HURTS!" Kid screamed over and over again.  
Kid started crying feeling the ass of a man fuck him in and out sliding inside of him. He didn't think such things were possiable.

"ohh god" the man moaned thrusting all the way in cumming in his ass. Kid cried out as white substance also came from his private area.  
The man let Kid fall to the ground.  
Kid screamed again as he hit his bottom. He cried as a pool of blood surounded him.

"you think your done?" the other men said as he unbottened his pants and grabbed Kid placing him on his hands and knees. He grabbed the boys hips hard and thrusted his hard cock inside the tight heat.  
Kid screamed again in pain.

"I'm sorry father.." Kid cried low as the man grabbed his cock pumping it hard.

"ah!" Kid moaned as the man started slamming into his prostate and pumped him.  
After a few more thrusts they both came again. Kid couldn't take it. He got up and ran as the second man who fucked him let him go for one second.  
As kid ran he didn't knoticed but he crashed into a class door and it shattered and he feel infront of a mirror. Kid cried.

He dipped his hand in his own blood and wrote the number to call his father still naked and sitting on his knees he covered his privates as the blood from the glass started to pour out from all around his body.

"Death someones calling!" Maka yelled pointing to his mirror. Death amedeantly turned to see the image pop up. Everyone gasped and some even screamed..like Blackstar..

"K-Kid.." Death stuttered looking at his naked bloodied son.

"I'm so sorry father..I promise to never be unsymmetrical again..just please don't let them touch me anymore..please please...I'm so... Broken.." kid cried.

Deaths anger was rising.

"Kid, where are you?" Death said.  
Kid just cried.  
"Where are you!" Death yelled punching a hole in the wall. His son did not answer.

No one had ever seen death this anger before, it was scary.

"maka, soul, go bring me the men who did this. Blackstar Tsubaki go after Kid. The rest. I want the men alive to me and I want my son home NOW!" Death shouted. Everyone ran there ways toward ghost town. Death turned back to the mirror to where his son was.  
He just sat there.. Almost dead like.

After a few min of watching his son, kids head popped up.

"what's wrong?" death asked.  
Kids eyes were filled with horror as he tried to get up. A man came to Kid and grabbed him kneeling next to him. Then looked at Death.

"You must be Death, I'm glad to have been your sons first." the man said.

Oh hells no..

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Death yelled at him watching them.

The man kept grinning and started kissing his son touching him all over again. Kid started to whimper.

"DONT TOUCH HIM! LET HIM GO!" death screamed. He felt so helpless, unable to help his son, he wanted to die.

"your son in so beatuiful.." the man said. Touching his sons as and began fingering it. Kid screamed in pain.  
Death watched crying inside, oh how much he wanted to kill this man.  
Then the screen went blank.

"No!" death yelled punching his mirror shattering it.

The next day/

"Any calls?" Maka said sadly.  
"no.." soul spoke.  
The whole gang was there in Deaths main room. They had not brought kid back. Stein had gotten him a new mirror since... Yeah..

"Lord Death?" the mirror spoke. Everyone shot there head up as the image of the man who kidnapped Kid appeared.

"What have you done with my son!" Death yelled.  
The man laughed and backed away revealing kid behind him.  
Kid was sitting in a chair blindfolded with a black leather wide belt wrapped around his stomach and a cock ring placed on his penis. He was sitting on a very big dildo that was lodged inside him.  
Everyone looked at him in horror.

"please..what will it take to have my son back?" Death pleaded. He didn't know what else to do, he loved kid.

"nothing much... I just want to have a part of him..." the man said lifting Kid by his shoulders then dropping him causing the dildo to go out then in. I'd didn't even make a noise...he couldn't feel...

"you sick bastered." Blackstar growled.

"oh contestant one, Blackstar!" the man said cheery.  
Everyone looked confused.

"contestant?" soul asked

"and contestant number two.." he said.  
Death looked at him.

"what do you mean?" Tsubaki asked  
The man grinned.

"Those rude boys will be the freedom to Kid... All they have to do is please Kid and get him to release..and I want it on tape."

"Your sick!" Blackstar shouted  
"If you think I'd molest my friend your wr-"  
"they'll do it. When can this be arranged?" Death cut off.  
Soul and Blackstar looked at their lord with wide eyes.

"at 8 pm tonight. Let only them come. If I sense more then two souls well..." then man hummed grabbing Kids sick squeezing causes him to yelp in pain.

"see you then."

Click

The image had dissapeared and everyone was quite.

"Sir you can't expect me to...do that to your son?" Soul said

"It must be done...I have no other choice.." Death said  
Soul and Blackstar looked at eachother then the clock..  
6:44 pm..

"what are we going to do?" Blackstar said walking with Soul. Soul shruges with his hands in his pocket.

"do what Lord death said.."

"So just make...you know...make him cum?"  
Soul blushed.

"Yeah"  
The bell rang.  
7:30pm  
They glanced at eachother and prepared for there mission.

They walked to ghost town to where they were told the last place Kid was seen.  
They waited.

"this is not cool let's just.."

"glad you could make it." the men said comming out with a naked kid in their hands.  
The two boys looked at him. Dried blood and cum all over his body..  
They throu kid on the ground and he growend in pain.

"let's start.. I want one of you to stick your dick in his mouth and the other fucking him from behind. He'll be on all fours."

"you said we just had to make him release!" Blackstar yelled

"well I lied." the men smilied.  
Soul gritted his teeth.  
If they didn't bring Kid home they were told to be exacuted.. Harsh right?  
Soul looked at Blackstar.

"Ill take him.." soul sighed. He would refer this.

"no cmon soul we can take them.."

"no..there diffrent. There not human."  
Soul bent down and removed the blindfold from Kids eyes. Kid looked at him and wanted to cry.

"are we going to get started?" Soul hissed.

"of course." the men said and started to prepare filming.  
Blackstar wanted to cry too...  
Soul placed Kid on all fours and He unzipped his pants while stroking himself trying to make him hard.  
Blackstar unzipped his pants and did the same blushing a lot as Kd looked the other way.

"no preparing him."the guy said.  
Soul looked at the men. God he hated them...such cruel people..

Soul got on his knees and positioned himself at Kids hole.  
Blackstar dis the same to Kids mouth.

"action"

"I'm sorry Kid." soul said as he thrusted inside him. Kid screamed but was not heard since Blackstar entered his mouth. Blackstar and Soul both tried not to moan.

Kid was so tight..

Kids mouth was so warm..

Soul started moving in and out of Kid a t a good pace making small grunt noises.  
Blackstar grabbed Kids hair and started thrusting in his mouth too.  
Kid was crying once more...his own friends were raping him..how would he face them after? Was he even going to be released?

"mmmm!" Kids muffeled scream was heard as Soul started ramming into his prosate.

"I'm..I'm cumming Kid.." Blackstar said and let out a moan cumming in Kids mouth. Kid was forced to swallow it all.  
It tasted so bitter and salty..  
Soul moaned out Kids name as he came too. Soul thrusted in a couple more times as Kid climaxed and came onto the floor. All of them panting hard they removed themselfs from Kid. They looked around but no one was around.

Kid collapsed onto the floor and fainted in the process. Soul and Blackstar started to put their pants on and got up.

"I feel so bad.." Blackstar said looking down at kid covered in their liquids.  
Soul sighed.

"Well we can take him home now..cmon let's go." Soul said picking up Kid bridal style.  
-


	2. Love? No Im A Slut

chapter 2…

Love? No im a Slut.

'where am I?...am I..dead?' Kid thought as he started to open his eyes. He was in his bedroom, laying in his king sized bed with his velvet covers over him. He turned and saw Soul and Maka sleeping on a chair besides his bed. Then it all came back to him.

"OH MY GOD!" Kid yelled thrashing in his bed. Maka and Soul jumped up realizing Kid had woken up.

"shh Kid it's ok, your safe now." Maka said soothingly walking over to him trying to embrace him in a comforting hug. Kid screamed once again.

"No get out! I- I'm supposed to be dead!" he yelled sitting up.  
"OOWWWW!" He shouted falling back down feeling the pain in his butt.

"Is Kid alright? Should we do something?" Tsubaki said peeking her head through the door.

"um no it's alright but just come and comfort him." Maka said. Soul watched as his friend thrashed in the bed protesting their help. He started to feel sick. He was one of the guys who raped him.. He was one if the reasons why he was like this..

"shh it'll be alright.." Maka said as she finally embraced him. Kids eyes were wide with tears coming down. He let Maka hug him and sooth him.  
He started sobbing trying his best to hold it in.

"I'll be out there ok?" Soul said getting up. Kid pushed Maka away softly and looked at Soul. Kid coughed and was tying to be serious again.

"if you don't mind...I want to speak to Soul...alone.." Kid said looking down closing his eyes. Maka and Tsubaki got up and left, but not before Maka gave him a don't-hurt-him-or-I'll-kill-you look. Soul sighed and leaned against the wall. He waited for Kid to say something...

"Well?" Soul said impatiently , but really just nervous.  
Kid had been looking down the whole time too.

"What happened? Why am I..alive?"

"well after we got you we brought you home, cleaned you up, put your boxers on and left you to sleep." Soul said

"You and Blackstar all did this?"

"...yes."  
After that it became silent again and it was starting to get weird..

"Can you get me to my bathroom? I have to use it." Kid said never looking up.  
Soul studied him and went over to him lifting him up.  
Kids face scrunched up in pain. He was still very sore. As Soul helped him inside he seemed to be able to stand now.

"Umm do you need me too..."  
"No...I can do it." Kid said stepping inside closing the door. As kid stood inside the bathroom alone he caught himself in his mirror. He turned more to look at his body. He was pathetic. He had bruises and cuts everywhere. And they were not symmetrical. He cried again but silently and looked through his bathroom cabnit.

"this is the whole reason I'm like this... Because I was not symmetrical." Kid said to himself. He found a razor and removed The blades. He looked in the mirror again. He started to cut himself making his body symmetrical to the other cuts. He yelled a bit when he cut his stomach, causing Soul to hear.

"You alright in there?" he asked

You deserve this...finish it! He mentally yelled to himself cutting his wrist on the main vein. He cried out and dropped the blade. He then proceded to grab the towel hanger on the wall breaking it off and beating himself with it making his bruises now symmetrical.

"Kid? What is that? What's going on in there?" when he did not hear an answer he broke the door down seeing kid leaning against the wall bloody.

"What did you do?" Soul said loud and grabbed a towel wetting it a bit wipping the blood off. Kid cried.

" I..I wasn't symmetrical."  
Soul continued to clean him till he thought he looked better.

"Your crazy..." Soul said looking at him.  
Kid looked back and sniffeled a bit.

"why are you hurting your self? Don't you understand you have a loving father who loves you and is worried about you? All you friends are here for you! " soul screamed and grabbed Kid.  
Kid cried harder.

"Everyone hates me...just let me die already!" Kid yelled between sobs.

"Dont you understand we love you! Don't you understand I love you!" Soul said and hugged Kid. He was actully tearing up too. Kids eyes were wide once again... Did he just say...

"please stop...do you know how painful it was to do that to you? I don't want you to hurt kid.." Soul sad letting his emotions out as he hugged tighter.

"is everything alright? We heard yelling?" Maka said as she walked in with Tsubaki. Soul stopped hugging Kid and looked at Maka.

"whoa...what's with all the blood on the towel and sink?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Its nothing, everythings fine now." Soul said getting out of the now crowded bathroom. Kid stood still, still a little dazed.

"umm okay..Kid you should get dressed, if you can. We need to go see your father..if you want." Tsubaki said nervously. Maka grabbed Kids hand.

"Cmon let's get you ready."  
Kid sniffeled but continued to let Maka lead him out. Soul was not in his room anymore..and he knotcied he hadn't seen Blackstar.

"Tsubaki...where's Blackstar?" Kid asked

"Oh he's um...he running around the city till he punishes himself..haha yeah.." Tsubaki said scratching the back if her head. Maka handed Kid a loose black shirt and some black pants. She didn't want anything to tight on him.. As Kid changed the girls went out of his room.  
He sighed.  
Did Soul really mean that? Did he like him that way...?  
He finished and walked out to see Maka and Tsubaki waiting to leave.

"Soul already headed out, he also went to go get Blackstar first." Maka said.  
Kid nodded and they headed out. Maka looked at Kid..he looked bad. There were cuts and bruises on his arms.. Maybe she should of gave him a ling sleeve..

As they walked to the school, passing through the halls they heard snickering.

"did you hear? He's the one that was missing."

" I thought he was dead."

"I wonder what happened?"

"look at his arms!"

"I knew he was emo.."

They all heard. Kid mentally cursed himself. I need to get my cool-emo look back he thought. As walking into his fathers main room he saw Stein, Blackstar, Soul, Spirit, and his father..

"Kid are you ok? Do you feel better? Are healed? Do you want to leave?" His father asked towering over him. Kid looked around.

"-cough- I'm fine father, this punishment was obviously needed for me too get back on track, I'm greatful for your kindne-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU WERE RAPED!" Death and Spirit yelled. Hold it in Kid.. Don't break down.. Kid thought.  
Soul just looked away and Blackstar was looking down letting his hair fall to cover his face, he was still ashamed of himself for what he did to Kid. Kid just looked at his father hands behind his back.

"kid... I would NEVER wish that punishment on you." that's it kid lost it, he let tears stream down his face but still had a straight face, he was shaking a bit though.

"I'm so sorry Kid!" Blackstar yelled running to Kid hugging him tight.  
Kid stood quite. Death sighed.

"well talk about this later Kid for now, we must track down Asura. He's the one who sent the men after you." Death said.  
Kid nodded wiping his tears away and pushed Blackstar away. As kid walked out from his fathers main room, the kids followed.

" I'm guessing they were going to look for Kid and rape him, but it looks like he came to them." Spirit said.

"those killings were not even by Asura.. He just happened to be there..meaning those killers are still out." Death spoke.

"I wish to be alone." Kid stated as he walked away. Maka and Tsubaki frowned. Then all of assudden.

"Maka...is-is kid going. To be alright?" Chrona whispered in Makas ear, scared. Maka jumped.

"Dammit Chrona! You scared me!" Maka yelled. Chrona then began to cry.  
"dam.." Maka cursed to herself. Tsubaki just watched kid walked away.  
Then Blackstar came out.

"Wheres Kid?" he asked.

"he just left down the hall." then Blackstar ran down the hall looking for kid.  
"wait but he said he wanted to be al- oh forget it.." Tsubaki said.  
"Chrona I'm sorry please stop crying?" Maka said.  
"okay.." he said wipping his tears.

"hey where's Kid?" Soul said comming out of the room.

"oh he went down that hall but he said he wants to be alone." Tsubaki said smiling.  
Soul walked down the hall she had said. Tsubaki frowned, does anyone listen?

Kid was in the boys bathroom and he lifted his sleeve. He saw the cut in his wrist he had made this morning, it was starting to heal.

"So you did that to yourself?" Blackstar said. Kid jumped and turned to see his friend.

"yeah but I just wanted to make my other half symmetrical.." Kid said grinning. Blackstar walked closer to him. Kid backed up till his butt hit the sink.

"Kid...I think I like you..a lot.." Blackstar said being serious. Oh my gosh this guy was being serious! Kid just stared wide eyed at him. Then Blackstar moved in and kissed him softly on the lips. Kid stood still shocked. Then Soul walked in. He stood there too shocked. His best friend was kissing the guy HE liked! Soul stomped over there and ripped Blackstar off, holding the erge to punch him. Kid stood there blushing. He was a bit mad too.. He was just raped and he kissed him..

"umm Soul?" Blackstar said  
". Him." was all Soul said in a deadly voice. Were his best friends just arguing overing him? Kid shut his eyes tight and ran out.  
"Kid wait!" Blackstar said heading for the door but was yanked by Soul.

"Soul?" Blackstar asked

They were just using him! No one would ever love him! Kid thought running to a cleaning closet. He cried remebering the rape.. He was a slut..he let those people touch him and his friend kiss him.. Just like that..He kept crying and summond a sword with his reaper powers. He brought his arm up and began cutting both his wrist, of course making it symmetrical first. But then he had another idea..

"your a slut.." he said to himself and began carving that into both wrisit. He groaned in pain as blood poured out of the small wounds. He stood still now.

"okay...it's obvious you like Kid too, that's so not cool cuz I said I liked him first." Soul growled.  
"I don't care, maybe he likes me instead of you. Who wouldn't?" Blackstar yelled

"forget it..let's go find Kid.." Soul said as the both raced out the door.

Kids eyes widened at what he just did. Idiot your wearing a shirt now people can see! It would confirm your emo! Wait.. I'm NOT emo.. He looked around searching for something to cover his arms. He took some toilet paper and began wrapping his arms. Hopefully the blood would not seep through. Kid opened the door and walked back to his house... He needed a nap right now..

"ok...forget it! I'm going to Death!" Blackstar said tired. They had been running around the whole school looking for Kid, after a while they got tired.

"why ya going to death, huh?" Soul panted.

"Gonna tell him I LIKE kid!" Blackstar said running away.

"oh no you don't!" Soul yelled running after him.

"DEATH!¡!" Blackstar yelled as he got inside the room.

"hmm?" Death hummed looking at the boy.

"I...like...your..-

"DEATH DONT LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S A MORON PERSON!" Soul said as he made it. Blackstar glared at him.

"what is this all about guys?" Death asked

"I LOVE YOUR SON!" they Both yelled.

… … ... ... :D

I挞茌


	3. I Have A Nice Body

I Have A Nice Body

PLEASE READ! first I'm not a girl I just said that cuz yeah...second! I'm Japanese! I do not know 100% of English, still learning, I'm still pretty good though. My cousin helps me write these in English so yeah.. Third info-

Kid is 14 years old and so is Chrona.  
All of the other teens are 15  
That's all..  
また ね

"DEATH CHOP!" The lord yelled both hitting them on the head.  
They both groaned in pain and fell on there butt.

"Kay first, don't ever say you LOVE my son. Second no my son is NOT interested in boys... Well I don't think so...third are you insane? He just went through a very hard time and he just got home." Death said cooling down.

"Well I don't know about Soul but I'd just like to go on a date with him, and I can see if he's gay or not.." Blackstar snickered.

"and I don't know about Blackstar but I would never do anything without your permission, so if I could go on a date with him well..." Soul said grinning.

Death looked at them.

"absoultly not. Thank you come again."  
Soul and Blackstars mouth dropped open. Then before they knew it spirit had thrown them out.

"As if my son would be interested in men..psh Chrona would make a good love for him though." Death said  
Spirit stared at him in confusion.

"you know Chrona is a boy right?" Spirit giggled.

Kid had went into his room discarding all his cloths and went to sleep. But now blackstar and Soul were on there way..

"Ok what's your date?" Blackstar asked

"tomarrow at 7 pm." Soul hissed

"k, then go in first.." Blackstar said at sticking her tounge out at him. Soul flipped him off as he went inside Kids house, surprisingly it was open. As Soul went in he looked for Kid. He heard a little noise comming from down the hall, probably Kids room. He walked in the young teens room and stopped. There layed Kid on his bed sheets only covering his lower half. Dam he looked hot. Soul walked closer as Kid made another noise. He sat next to him giving all his power to not pounce on him. As he sat he poked him.

"STOP DONT TOUCH ME!" Kid screamed as he punched Soul in the face immediantly jumping up.

"fuck!" Soul yelled as he fell backwards from the force of the punch.. That little shit could through a punch... Kid was panting and looked at what just happened.

"Oh my...I'm sorry Soul, I didn't realize what I was doing." Kid said calm as he reached over to look at Soul.

"are you ok?" Kid asked as he hovered over Soul. Soul opened his eyes. Kid was there the light from the sun going down shined on his skin, his beautiful face staring at him as the sheets went just a little lower past his curved hips.

"Oh your nose is bleeding..." Kid said still looking at him.  
Dam hormones... Soul put his arms around Kids waist.

"Im fine now." Soul smiled. Kid then reacted To the touch and socked Soul in the stomach.

"OW!" Soul screeched now hugging his stomach in pain.  
Kid backed off and brought the sheets to cover his body.

"Are you stupid? Don't touch me you piece of wasted life!" Kid yelled. God did no one understand that he was recovering from rape?  
Ow that hurt..Soul thought and I'm not talking about them punch..

"sticks and stones...may break my bones..but words will always hurt." Kid said in still physical pain. Kid understood him and sighed.

"why are you here? Have you heard of knocking Soul?" Kid scolded. Soul smiled and sat up.

"Well the door was open and I came to ask you on a date?..if your okay now that is.." Soul said tilting his head a bit smirking. Kid huffed.

"Of course I'm okay..." Kid said blushing a bit as he was sitting down still clutching the blankets.  
"then I'll come tomarrow and pick you up at 7 pm" Soul said getting off the bed walking to the door.  
"See you tomarrow." He said before leaving. Kid didn't even get to answer, the boy just assumed he'd go.. Well free food right? He sighed getting up.

"Hey kid?" Blackstar yelled barging inside his room. Kid let out an 'eekk' as he grabbed the sheets covering his body.

"whoa..sorry.." Blackstar said scratching his hair.. That was awesome..Blackstar thought..  
"it's ok..it's fine." Kid said a little irritated.. Why couldn't people just leave him alone..

"So what did you w-"  
"Wanna go on a date tomarrow?"  
Kid stared at him..was he serious?  
"sorry I'm already-

"I could pick you up at 1pm and drop you off at 6:30?" Blackstar said. Kid just stared at him.  
"Please?" He said moving to him putting a finger under his chin bringing it to meet his face. Kids eyes widened and he slapped him across the face.  
"ow.." Blackstar mumbeled rubbing his red cheak.  
"You can take me out just make sure to bring me back at that time, I'm very busy." Kid said walking to his door dragging his sheets with him still covering himself. Blackstar smiled.

"Kay then see ya!" He said as he ran out. Kid looked around and sighed. Alone at last. He closed his door and dropped his sheets. He started to change into his pj's when he thought.. It's almost night? Why not just sleep? He closed his eyes and flopped onto the bed.

"so when ya taking him?" Soul asked as he walked home with Blackstar.  
"Tomarrow." He said as he put his hands on his hips flexing proudly. Soul looked at him unsure.  
"He said he was going with me tomarrow."

"He is.. I'll drop him off at 6:30, so that way he can get ready for your date."  
Soul looked at him and hit him.  
I wanted to be the first to take him on a date..

The next day...:D

Kid woke up with a loud yawn he got up from his bed rubbing his eyes and opened his drawer looking for something nice to wear. He decided to wear a blood red coller button up shirt with some black skinny jeans. As he was buttoning them up he knoticed they hadn't fit. He was not fat! He looked in the mirror and looked at his body. When the he'll did he have curves? He was a guy for petes sake! He growled low.. The last time he wore these were last month.. Figditing he finally got them to fit and looked in the mirror again. Oh wow...this made him look like a slut..they stuck to his thighs and ass making his curves even more knoticed. He was going to take them off when he thought.. Is it really worth that hassel again? He just left it alone and went do his hair. He combed it and divided it to make it symmetrical. He fixed himself him up and before he knew it, it was 12:55. Wow he really does take a long time..

Ding-dong

Kid walked to the door and opened it. His eyes widened a bit. Blackstar was wearing a black and red pants..half was red and half was black.. His shirt was a fishnet one so it was semi see through...man this guy wanted him bad..  
Blackstar felt a bloody nose coming on.. He covered it and giggled in embarresment and Kod blushed pulling a hanker chif out and handed it too him.

"Here." Kid said. Blackstar took it and wiped his nose. Dam Kid looked fuckin sexy... He couldn't stop looking at lower half.. After Blackstar was done cleaning..

"Well you ready?" He asked offering a hand to Kid. Kid looked at it.

"Yes." then he closed the door and let Blackstar hold his hand.

This day was going to be very interesting.

As they walked around holding hands, by the way they did get stares but who cared right? Anyway Blackstar had taken them to a sit down resteraunt. It was called Gyu Kaku. It was japanese.( real place) As Blackstar and him walked into the place Blackstar ordered a table for two and they were seated quickly. both sat down and Blackstar looked at the menu and so did Kid. Kid had ordered Tofu nuggets and some Sushi. Blackstar ordered Sushi and Noodles. BLACKSTAR looked at Kid. The silence was disturbing him, he wanted to talk to Kid, he wanted him to have a good time.

"Kid, what do you think of Soul? Be honest, i wont burst out." Blackstar said. Kid was surprised at that but answered anyway.

"Soul is a nice guy and very mature. He tries hard to become one of my fathers weapons, i have respect for him."

"I mean do you think hes attractive or do you like like him?" Kid blushed and coughed.

"I do not like anyone yet, and yes he is fairly attractive.." Blackstar sighed in dissapointment.

"But then so are you.." Kid said blushing looking away. Blackstar smiled and saw there food coming. They began eating and had a very nice conversation. A very long one actually. They talked about music they liked, their friends, gossip, and what it'd be like to dress like a girl..nut After they were done and Blackstar payed, even though Kid insisted on helping with the pay because it was so expensive it all worked out. Walking home, holding hands, and smiling they had a good day. As they approched Kids house they stood outside the porch.

"I had a nice time with you Blackstar, i send many thanks to you." Kid siad blushing looking down. The other laughed and hugged Kid, just out of no where.

"Miss you Kid, i hope it goes well with Soul." Kids eyes widened but he did not Push Blackstar away, this time he let him touch him. As long as he didnt think about the rape he was fine.

"Bye Blackstar" Kid said as he hugged back and went inside. Kid leaned against his door as it closed. He let out a grief of tire. What a day..but it wasnt over yet..

"SOOO HOW DID IT GO?" Tsubaki said as Blackstar came through the door. Blackstar blushed a bit but puffed out his chest.

"It went good! my awesome charms swept him away!" He said walking to his room.

"Well did you kiss him?" Tsubaki asked. Blackstar stopped and snapped his head around.

"No.." He said and slammed the door as he went inside his room... Man kissing Kid? He smiled at the thought..He wishe but he'd have to wait for that..oh well

Kid started to get ready for his second date. e huried and stripped of his upper body clothing and put on a red silk blood long sleeve shirt and a black jacket over. He heard the door bell ring. Dammit he was late! He ran over to the door opening it. He didnt even have time to Button up his jacket or change his tight skinnys. But as he looked at Soul, WOW Soul was looking good..He wore a black suit with a red tie..all symmetrical, probably for him. Looking at Soul he didnt even knotice the smiled that crept on his face as he proceeded to go up to kid grabbing his jacket and buttoning it up. Kid just looked at him surprised but Soul just consitrated on the youngers jacket.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked . Kid blushed at the lost silence."Yeah sorry im late..im never late.."

"FIrst time for everything right? Cmon lets go." Soul said putting his arm out. Kid locked the door feeling embarresed for his jeans..but He wrapped his arm around Souls and they started walking.

I挞茌


End file.
